


Joe Armstrong: Coming Like Christmas

by skysonfire



Series: Joe Armstrong [1]
Category: Happy Valley - Fandom, Robin Hood (BBC 2006), The Hollow Crown (2012), The Village
Genre: Alan A Dale - Freeform, Devilish Midweek Divulgence, F/M, Fanfiction, Harry Percy - Freeform, Hotspur - Freeform, One Shot Collection, Shakespeare, Short Encounters, Smut with a Story, porn with a plot, www.devilish-midweek-divulgence.tumblr.com
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-04
Updated: 2014-10-04
Packaged: 2018-02-19 21:33:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2403680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skysonfire/pseuds/skysonfire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the Devilish Midweek Divulgence "hump day" blog (www.devilish-midweek-divulgence.tumblr.com), this one of a few pieces that I've written featuring Joe Armstrong. This piece can be read independently from other Joe posts that I may feature in this series. Photo edits associated with this piece can be found on the Tumblr blog site. Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote>





	Joe Armstrong: Coming Like Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Devilish Midweek Divulgence "hump day" blog (www.devilish-midweek-divulgence.tumblr.com), this one of a few pieces that I've written featuring Joe Armstrong. This piece can be read independently from other Joe posts that I may feature in this series. Photo edits associated with this piece can be found on the Tumblr blog site. Enjoy!

He unwrapped me with actions reminiscent of child’s excitement on Christmas morning, his fingers pushing and pulling through the gauze fabric of my dress, and tearing at the wispy garments under which contained the gifts he so desperately sought. 

There was resolve in his movements that translated his intense longing, and his eyes blazed blue like a torch, just waiting to scorch everything in their path. His hands were so hot and his breath so ragged; I was overcome with his primal behavior, and I relinquished all control so that he could take me in the way that he wanted — in the way that I so desperately craved. 

His teeth and tongue tugged at my breasts and his hands snaked under my back to pull me toward him. I wanted his mouth all over my skin, and he could tell from my distracted whimpers that I was begging for the indulgence that only he could provide.

I wrapped my legs about his waist and he dipped down, sweeping his mouth over my ribs and trailing to my abdomen where he stopped to suck on my skin and glance up at my face with the expression of a predator. I wanted him to devour me, and I knew he wanted me to ask.

“Joe, please … “ 

My voice was a breathy shake.

“Tell me what you want,” he drawled deeply, his accent thick and milky.

I writhed under his touch, unable to respond, and he spread my thighs, burrowing into my flesh with wanting fingers.

I cried out when he tongued at my tender, wet sensuality, and he moaned into me, sending vibrations through my very core. It felt so good. I wanted his pleasure. I wanted his pressure. I wanted to come. I wanted it like Christmas.


End file.
